This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. High resolution MR microscopy will help assess possible morphological alterations in this new strain of mice. Our hypothesis is that these newly generated mouse is a model for Huntington's disease and we are going to use MR to test this hypothesis by assessing morphometric changes in regions known to be involved in Huntington's disease, most prominently the the striatum. Few exisitng studies have assessed morphometric changes in mouse model's of Huntington's disease and these studies include few large regions of the brain (Mori, 2010, Fox 2009). In addition, automated segmentation will offer information on whether other regions, including the hippocampus, hypothalamus, and neocortex are atrophied in this mouse model. We expect thus that the use of high resolution MRM will allow a comprehensive anatomical phenotyping of this new line of mice.